


World's Collide

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: More characters to be added on.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: 3 stars, 2 dreams, 1 wish was all it took.14 year old Kay made a wish one night to go to the Pokemon World when she was in seventh grade. The wish had come true, and she had rose to the top since then. It was amazing.What happens when she looks through the glass at her old home, and sees an infectious disease killing people left and right?With the help of some Pokemon friends and a possible solution, they could be the answer. It's a race against time.
Kudos: 1





	1. Hey, I'm Kay.

So, first off, hi. My name is Kay Anderson. And I'm a Pokemon Performer. More precisely, I'm Kalos Queen right now. And I love it. But right now I have an even bigger problem. However, It wasn't always this way for me. I wasn't always in the Pokemon World. 

When I was in 7th grade, I was having a hard time in school. Maybe it was all the work, maybe because of pressure. Maybe because I wanted nothing more than to come to the Pokemon World. And one day in the middle of math class, Ash Ketchum himself had came through an Ultra Wormhole to bring me back with him to the Pokemon World. It was amazing. 

All throughout that day, my friends from school had been texting me like crazy. I don't know how in the world those guys got cell service from here to there and back, but I was ignoring them. This was an adventure of a life time after all!! I had always told my family one day i would become a Pokemon Performer, and they just wouldn't believe me. Ash brought me to Galar to get a starter Pokemon, but a Yamper outside was fond of me, so I decided that would be my first-ever Pokemon. From there he introduced me to his friends Gou, Chloe and Serena who he was traveling with. They had decided they were going to go to Kalos, and I got to tag along. 

Fast forward a couple weeks, I had joined Serena onstage to try to win and be this season's Kalos Queen with Yamper. I had gotten two Princess Keys but then lost the next Performance. However, that only made me even more determinded for next season to win, witch I had won in my favor to my delight. 

I had also caught a Skitty in the process, and was mediocre at battling with my two Pokemon. Batting wasn't my favorite thing ever. I liked performing better than anything else. 

Two years later, now, I'm fourteen and Kalos Queen. Except I have a special Looking Glass that I look at the World I used to live in from. And it isn't good. 

Now it is 2020. And I had long ago stopped texting my friends from that world. However, I texted my best friend about a month and a half ago and she had answered me, to my surprise. 

Me: Hey, everything alright over there? 

Friend: No. A Pandemic with an unknown origin is wreaking havoc and causing death everywhere. You chose a good time to get out of here, Kay. They just closed schools, and it's a complete and utter disaster. No sign of a vaccine yet either. We're all stuck at home for now. 

I had been shocked. No way. This was like a sci-fi Flick. And it has just gotten worse. I wanted to help. So badly I wanted to help everyone back there. Only problem is..I don't know how. I had told the others about it, and Ash's other friend Clemont and his little sister Bonnie are inspecting it as I speak but...if they can't come up with something, I don't know what I'll do. I'm going to find a solution to their problem, I know it. Even if it's the last thing I do. 


	2. How Long Do We Have?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay and Co. try and find a solution, and Kay talks to her little sister.

I had talked to Clemont and had a sample of this said virus sent here and I carefully gave it to him. On top of being an inventor he was also a scientist, who knew what he was doing quite often. 

Now I'm waiting to get results back, witch he said he would give to me later today. Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Chloe, Gou and Dawn who recently flew here to Kalos to join us are here. They all went out to lunch but me, I wanted to call my younger sister. I had to see how she was, and I wanted to hear her voice. i just had to get the confidence to call. Nika, my little sister, had never been the way I was.

At school I was the A student who everyone wanted to be. I didn't want it to be that way, I swear, it just happened. I was nice to everyone weither I wanted to be or not. I was friendly to all my teachers, the one everyone had high expectations for. I won awards left and right, and had a glittery phone case not wanting to be judged by others. I'd jump through hoops to keep up my popularity and record of what I'm known for. I'm that role model everyone used for their kids when they were bad, and because I'm shockingly enough not mean. Except in the shadows, where nobody was watching, I'd watch Pokemon alongside Nika. Then and only then I dreamed of what it would be lie to be slightly less like me and more like my sister, but only for an instant. After all, If I think like that too long I'll start to feel guilty of where I am, and where she should've been. 

Nika herself was one of a kind for sure. Nearly all her friends had 3DS video game systems like she did, and all traded and battled Pokemon on the various video games. She'd spend hours shouting, laughing and cheering for her friends and her pokemon. She was only a year younger than me, but happiness-wise she was light-years ahead. She said and acted like she wanted to, never caring if anyone judged her. She had uncanny loves for Pokemon and Beyblade Burst, and wasn't afraid of being judged by it. There was a character in Beyblade Burst named Nika, making her all the more happy. She never cared what others thought of her, and ran around with a custom-made phone case with Pokemon Contest Contender Dawn and Beybladers Akira Yamatoga and Nika Aoi. All of her favorite characters always in her back pocket. 

I take a deep breath and look at Skitty. She nods and I dial a number I'd never think I would again. 

Her phone rings once and she picks it up. "hullo?" She whispers. I frown. She had a naturally bubbly personality. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Hey Ni Ni." I say and she gasps. "Kay?" I reply, "Yip. How have you been?" Nika was hesitating and said, "Since you abandoned us, all sorts of stuff has happened. The virus is getting worse and closer to home and we've been put in a stay put. You can only go out to the grocery store and pharmacy and stuff like that. You chose a smart time to up and leave." 

Nika keeps talking for a little bit and I ask, "Why are you so angry?" And everything came out at once. 

"Angry? Why would I be Angry at my older sister who everyone loves so much, who upped and is now living out MY dream? Not quite, as I was gonna be a Pokemon Battle Legend but.. who left the entire world worried sick for her? Who I looked up to? No, I'm not angry. I'm disappointed. I don't even know why you bothered calling me. You're living in a fantasy while I'm stuck in reality." 

I hung up and was shocked...I had no idea. This is a shock. I get a text from Clemont who says he may be able to find a solution with Yamper's help,and we hurry over, all while Nika's words were bouncing around my head. _"You're living in a fantasy while I'm stuck in reality."_


	3. A Possible Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clemont may have found a solution, but it still needs work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, this is more to the point than normal.

Nika may be mad at me, but I hurried over to Clemont's lab, Skitty and Yamper at my heels wanting to help her. Or more preciscly, people in the area around her, weither she wants it or not. 

Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Ash, Serena and Bonnie were already there alongside Clemont. "We've done it! A couple more minor tweaks, and we'll be able to start mass producing this with Clembot's help!" That was music to my ears. I smile and everyone turns around to face me, as I just burst in through the door. "I'm guessing you heard the news Kay?" Ash asked cheekily. "Yup." Bonnie walks up and asks, "Did you try talking to your sister yet?" I nod, and they all gathered around save for Clemont who was still hard at work. They wanted to hear about it, so I would tell them. 

"Well, her names Nika. And while she's happy we're trying to help, she's also furious with me." That earned a bunch of odd looks left and right. "Why would she be furious?" I sigh and explain all that had happened. 

About 15 minutes later and the explaination out of the way, they all understood why. She wasn't nesassarily jealous, she just needed to come here herself, something everyone was willing to have happen. We just had to cure practically 2/3 of the population first but no biggie. She deserved this dream possibly more than I do. 

"Eurecka!" Clemont shouted. "Don't you mean Eureka?" Iris asked. "Sure, why not?" Clemont asks. "Well, why did you shout? You can't just leave us in the dark!" Serena shouted enthusiastically. "We have a 100% accurate cure that could work! Mass producing will start in two hours!" Clemont collapsed into a chair with a sigh and I don't blame him. He had been going at it like this for a few days at least and he deserved a break for sure. 

Now with everything being mass-produced and everyone happy, we just had to wait and hope for the best. 


	4. Medicine Delivery: Operation get Nika!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay and Clemont go through the Ultra Wormhole to Earth in order to deliver the medicine. That doesnt nessasarily make everyone happy. And afterward, off to find her sister,

We had been hurring like crazy in order for all of this to work. Normally I would be calm. Not now though, I was practically anything but. We called around and now me and Clemont are going to go through the Ultra Wormhole to the CDC, aka the Center of Disease Control and Prevention, and show them out solution.

ItwIt so pretty in the Ultra Wormhole. Blue and purple and pink ombre in a long tunnel, so relaxing. I had a thought nagging in the back of my mind. What if I could find and grab Nika? That was definitely the second thing I was going to do, after we delivered this medicine.

At the CDC HQ, they say that it could be a possible solution to help, and after they run a few tests, they asks Clemont how to do it in order to make it themselves. I was outside and on a vid chat, or as most people would call it, a video call with Ash, Dawn. Iris, Bonnie and Serena."

So? Is it a go?" Ash asked. Go, who was also in the room doing something, looked up, shrugged and went back to the task at hand. I wave at him before answering happily, "yep. They think it could totally work, and that they would start delivering it as soon as tommorow." This made them all smile, and I was happy for the most part.

After hanging up and talking to Clemont, we agreed we would ride Luxray to the next town over, ironically enough my own old home town. And where Nika is. Once I find her location then maybe, just maybe, I would be able to grab her and get her the heck out of here. 

Clemont was looking at me funny, so I smiled and further explained to him my idea. He seemed all for it. So here goes nothing. I smile and walk up to my old front door and knock,not sure who or what to expect. 


	5. Add Nika!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay's little sister gets to finally come through the Ultra Wormhole and get to the Pokemon World

I hold my breath and wait a couple seconds. No way she knows we were coming. That just isn't possible. The door opens and out comes Nika. "Hi Kay." She says curtly, and I smile. Clemont stepped back as if to give us space for the two of us to talk. I feel tension practically radiating off of Nika, soI really hope my news for her will make her happy. 

"Nika, I have news that I know will make you happy." I tell her quickly, so fast I'm surprised she can even comprehend what I am saying. "And that is?" I bite my lip and say, "how would you like to go to the Pokemon World with me?" 

Nika's mouth hangs open as if in shock. "W-what? Really? YES!!! A MILLION TIMES OVER YES!!!" she starts to scream and hop around, making both Clemont and myself laugh. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shout and as if on cue, Nika and I, with Clemont behind, run toward the Ultra Wormhole. We've cured the virus, and my sister is happy to be with me again. 

That was about five months ago, and things have changed quite a bit. The other would hasn't had a problem since. I'm still Kalos Queen, but Nika has ran up the ranks like someone was chasing her up them, and now is known Worldwide for her battling skills. 

She and her Primarina have had countless battles together, even getting a Z ring. She now is World Champion and her next goal was to battle Battle Legends Red and Blue, Leaf too. I have faith in her for it. 

After all if nothing else we've both learned, anything is possible if you put enough will power and determination into action. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a wrap! Hope you liked it. It took a lot of thinking for this to come together.


End file.
